


利韩短打

by SpectaTOR



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectaTOR/pseuds/SpectaTOR





	利韩短打

又是一个中秋。  
事实上利威尔和韩吉对这种传统节日毫无兴趣，毕竟其中的传统文化在千年的传承中已经遗失殆尽，在北方，他们仅仅是吃月饼看月亮——大多时候月亮还被雾霾挡住。  
可是今年这个时候韩吉在这边，她在做一个关于汉服运动的报道，恰好中秋节有活动，于是就留在这边撰稿，利威尔不一样，他是辞了工作回来的。利威尔已经从男孩变成男人了，可是依旧随性，因为这份随性在杂志社吃不开，在长途旅行做完最后一期专题后立马辞职，回到北方小城短暂休憩。  
于是他给韩吉打了两年多来第一个电话。  
韩吉亦是随性，不过她的随性带着随和，能够融入任何一个环境，能够与任何人真诚的打交道。也正因此，利威尔才能多年不断联系，不定期不定时，韩吉会给利威尔打电话过去，内容千奇百怪，吐槽上司、闲聊生活或者是求救——某次韩吉去一个小村子里探访当地即将被拆除的古建筑，被大雪困在山里，信号一格的时候没想到打110，一个电话轰给利威尔，让他来救她；利威尔当时懵了一下，毕竟他遥在千里之外，鞭长莫及，好在韩吉走前往他邮箱里发了行程和地图，他原封不动地把东西转发给三笠，三笠再去帮韩吉报警……幸好这兄妹俩都极其利索，韩吉被救出来的时候还是整个的，没被冻掉一条胳膊或一条腿。  
回归正题，之前都是韩吉给利威尔打电话，所以这次利威尔给韩吉打电话着实让红发的开朗女性大吃一惊。  
“喂，利维?你没事吧?胳膊断了还是腿断了?”  
利威尔听到以后恨不得把手机摔在这女人脸上，“我明天火车，中秋节到，给你带了蛋黄莲蓉月饼。”  
于是他听到那边韩吉语调愉悦的爽快答应:“太棒了，利维！我去接你。你几点到?”

火车一如既往的晚点，一晚就是三个小时，从中午一点扛到下午四点。韩吉在给利威尔打了个电话确定他火车晚点后就再没来电话，利威尔无聊，一个人在火车上读《不朽》。突然间手机响起来，他撇了眼来电显示，挺惊讶，三笠。他一接起电话，女孩子清冷的声音就顺着无线电波溜进他耳朵，“利威尔?你回来怎么不跟我说一声?”利威尔挑挑眉，“我什么事还非和你说不可?”“要不是韩吉我都不知道你回来了。爸妈也不知道。”“本来就没想让你们知道。”利威尔这话说的行云流水，没带一点歉疚，可他不是没心没肺，辞了工作这种事让老人知道又会引起一段唠叨和心肌梗并存的日子。至于三笠，他可不觉得去打扰妹妹和学弟的生活是个不错的主意。  
“你……那你住哪?”三笠问他，不愧是兄妹，她一下子明白他的思虑。  
“韩吉那，要不然怎么对得起她给你们告得这个密。”利威尔半开玩笑。他没想到韩吉会把他回去的事告诉三笠，韩吉一向作死，但她是个相当聪明的女人，知道该做什么不该做什么。利威尔挑挑眉，他知道韩吉或许是有什么意图，但他觉得一定是什么和自己背道而驰的东西。

利威尔下了车，拖着不大的黑色行李箱一个人走出站台，半天没看到韩吉的影子。他皱皱眉，开始担心那女人被堵在路上——不是担心韩吉，而是担心她干出什么惊世骇俗的事。但并非如此。他终于看到了她，她蹲在地上啃月饼，不修边幅，马尾胡乱扎起来，头发因为刚刚洗过而毛毛糙糙，她穿着一件还算干净的格子衫，黑色铅笔裤配一双短靴，旁边立了个牌子，上面写着潦草的两个字，利维。  
“你多大了，还蹲地下吃东西。”利威尔瞥了一眼，赫然发觉韩吉的月饼馅是五仁，他皱眉:“既然你口味这么重，那蛋黄月饼就算了。”女人噌的一下站起来:“别呀，我可是等你等了四个小时，利维你不感谢我一下对得起我么！我可是专门洗了头来见你，午饭都没吃！”  
这个时候他或许应该揉揉她的头发。  
“今年中秋就在你家过了，”利威尔看着她，觉得其实韩吉也算个漂亮姑娘，他翻出块月饼，“只有这个，你可以去旁边吃顿饭……为什么告诉三笠?”韩吉揉揉头发，把自己蓬松的马尾弄得更乱:“你生气吗，利威尔?”在利威尔回答前她又接话:“你不能总是瞒着他们，他们早晚会知道，你需要和家里人亲近一点，你们四年没见了。”利威尔看着她无动于衷，“所以?”“我是说真的，利维，他们是你的家人，但你总是什么都不对他们说，这是不行的。”“不是你还在这喘气么。”利威尔把行李箱拎起来，“中秋就住你家了，抽时间陪我回去看看老头子，免得他除了唠叨工作以外还要唠叨其他东西。”  
韩吉愣了两秒，突然反应过来利威尔说的是什么，然后眨巴眨巴眼，觉得这个结果有些突然，不过这却是极好的结局。


End file.
